


Criminal Confession

by poetheather



Category: Kim Possible - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-11
Updated: 2012-06-11
Packaged: 2017-11-07 11:55:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/430892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poetheather/pseuds/poetheather
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shego is back after a year and a half absence and what exactly is she doing now? And why is she stealing artifacts?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Criminal Confession

Criminal Confessions

Kim Possible is owned by the Disney Corporation and they have no connection to this what so ever. These characters are used without their permission and include a plea not to be sued as I have no money. 

 

!!Beep beep beep be-beep beep!!

“What's the sitch” replied Kim, as she plucked up the Kimmunicator from her bedside table. 

Wade came onto the screen, looking concerned and said, “Kim, something strange is going on.”

Kim yawned and looked at the time. It was three in the morning and she was just glad that she did not have any classes the next day. “What is it?”

Wade paused for a moment, looking unusually unsure of himself. He settled his shoulders and proceeded, “Well, I got some footage sent to me by a museum in Cairo. Something was stollen and they are requesting your help in getting whatever was stollen back.”

Kim nodded her head. “Okay. So what was so strange about that?”

“Let me just show you. I can't really explain it.” The screen image shifted to a slightly grainy security camera feed. It was showing the interior of the museum, then there were several small flashes of green in different parts of the room. Kim narrowed her eyes. Only one person was known for that... Shego but why was she breaking into this museum?

Suddenly, the screen was filled with a full face shot of the thief, smiling broadly, looking happy of all things. She winked at the camera and held up a sign that read [Hey Nerdlinger! Watch this!].

Shego took a few steps away from the camera, blew a kiss and then walked up to a case. The green skinned thief was inside the case in a matter of moments, grabbed something, dropped something back in, and sauntered out, waving bye to the camera.

Kim stared incredulously at the screen, a bit surprised by what she was seeing and then blurted out, “What the hell?”

Wade nodded. “I don't understand it either. She disabled the other cameras, leaving that one active and stole only one thing from the case. But here's where it gets weirder.”

Kim raised an eyebrow. Weirder? “Yes?”

“The people at the museum did not sound overly stressed to be missing the item. They just asked if you could help with the recovery of the item. All very low key.”

Kim rubbed her forehead. This was not typical Shego behavior, even with the fact that Kim had not seen hide nor hair of the thief in the last year and a half. The thief that she had seen almost weekly had simply vanished from her life and that had been odd getting used to. “And Dr. Drakken? Could this be a plot of his? Could he be turning back to crime?”

“As far as I can tell, he is still happily working away in the job that Global Justice got him after he was pardoned. No, Shego seems to be doing this on her own for her own reasons.” answered Wade after checking his screens.

“Do I have a ride waiting?”

“On it's way. It should pick you up on your roof in fifteen minutes.” confirmed Wade with a smile.

“Spankin. Thanks Wade.” With that Kim got up and headed for the bathroom. Her appartment was small but it was better than having to live at home and deal with her brothers constantly bothering her. That and it was closer to her school. After splashing some cold water on her face to help her wake up more, Kim went back to her bedroom to get dressed.

She tossed the green nightgown her ex-girlfriend had given her back onto the bed. It had survived the post breakup purge intact as it was very comfortable. She shook her head to clear it and grabbed her mission clothes. This was no time to waste thoughts on Meredith. There were far better things to do now than spend time dwelling on that cheater. 

The battlesuit had been further upgraded to have more benefits and Wade had managed to make it look like her old mission clothes with Monique's help, except her belly never showed. With the benefits that the suit gave, there was no way she was going to pass up that advantage. Fully dressed, she headed to the kitchen to grab a can of coffee, as she would need the caffiene to make it through the day. A glance at the clock let her know that she still had a few minutes before her ride got there.

Up on the roof, waiting for the ride, Kim got to thinking. What was Shego up to? Why would she do this? It didn't make any sense. After the Lowardian invasion she had gotten pardoned, so why would she risk getting arrested again, risk ruining everything that had changed?

The trip was quick, as Kim sat and caught a little more shut eye. It was eleven in the morning over there and the ride would take a few hours. The seven hour difference would be hard to deal with given how tired she was. Having nothing else to do until she got there, she slept soundly.

Once in Egypt, she rushed to the scene, which had been left just as it had been found. A quick scan of the place showed that nothing else had been taken except for the one item. However, in place of the four thouand year old Eye of Horus there was a green rose. Kim quirked an eyebrow at that trying to make heads or tails out of it. Clearly their game had taken a turn, for the weird.

After promising to do what she could to get the Eye back, Kim headed home. When she got there, she dragged herself to the bed and fell face first onto it. Being tired was not a good thing and if it weren't for her missions Kim was sure that her life would consist of nothing more than classes and sleep. After hitting the mattress, she felt something slide into her from the pillow. 

She turned onto her side and there on her bed was the Eye of Horus with a note attached to it with green ribbon. All the card had on it was [One] written in green ink. She grabbed the Eye, rolled onto her back and held it above her. Why was this here? She looked aroud the room and found that nothing was amiss, at least nothing that she could see at first glance. Clearly Shego had broken into her appartment, but why? Just to return the Eye of Horus? On what planet did that make sense? She needed more information.

She pulled out her Kimmunicator and got ahold of Wade. “Wade, I have the Eye of Horus.”

The overweight boy looked surprised. “You do?”

“Yep. It was on my pillow.” stated Kim.

“Hunh?” Wade seemed really confused by that bit of detail. “Pillow?”

“Yep. Could you scan my appartment, please and thank you.” asked Kim politely.

“Sure.” Kim held up her Kimmunicator and turned it in the very familiar pattern needed to get the most efficent scan. There was some frantic typing and then silence. Kim looked down at the image of the young man who was looking at something off screen. “Well?”

“There seems to be plant matter of some kind in your bed. And the scan shows something new in the freezer.” said Wade. “There doesn't seem to be anything missing or out of place.”

Kim was very confused by this. What the hell was Shego doing? Why was she leaving stuff in her appartment. She pulled back the covers and saw green rose petals scattered all over her bed. It made her sheets smell strongly of roses. She smiled briefly at the gesture before shaking her head. She muttered to herself, “What the hell am I smiling about?”

The fridge yielded another surprise. A pint of Jen and Barry's New York Superfudge Chunk ice cream. It was her favorite of all the Jen and Barry flavors. She smiled again and then shook her head. Shego was stealing things and screwing with her head. This had to stop. After she ate the ice cream, of course. “Any leads on Shego, Wade?”

“Not yet. I have a search running. If I get any hits I will let you know.”

“Thanks Wade, you rock.” Kim took out the ice cream and headed for the living room. She slid over the back of the couch and dropped to the cushions. Spoon in had, she pried off the top and started eating. She moaned around the spoon as the flavor of the chocolate hit her taste buds. How had Shego known that this was her favorite? Her ex had barely known that little fact and that had taken months for it to register. A few more spoonfuls went down the same way before Kim sighed and regretfully put the ice cream down. 

She put it back into the freezer before it really started melting, as it would be a great tragedy if she lost her ice cream. That had been a great treat but if she ate any more she knew she would regret it. She could eat what she had because she certainly exercised enough for that. But it was so tasty that it was hard to resist. She took the carton back to the fridge and came back with some water. Maybe she should watch something, just to relax.

!!Beep beep beep be-beep beep!!

She snapped awake and looked around worriedly, brushing her long red hair from her face. Her eyes focused on the Kimmunicator that was sitting on the table in the dining room. She headed over and picked it up. “What's the sitch?”

“It's Shego again. I have her in China, breaking into a museum in the Forbidden City. Your ride is five minutes out.”

“Right.” Kim grabbed a drink and hustled out, aware that she hadn't changed since yesterday. Hopefully no one would notice or care.

Halfway to China, Wade called her back. “She's gone. However, I have the footage of the break in.”

Kim quirked an eyebrow. Shego was being really efficient, committing these crimes quickly, which she usually did not do, if for no other reason than they would be able to fight. Why wasn't there any fighting? She and Shego had the best fights and Kim had to begrudgingly admit that she actually missed them. And now Shego was hitting and running so fast that there was no time for a fight. Kim felt a little cheated. “Play it.”

Again the flashes, again the sign, again the sashay, the kiss to the camera, the quick grab and then disappering with a wave. She watched it a few times before she reached China. This was making her crazy. The teasing, the taunting and then the stuff at her appartment. What was Shego's game? This would all make so much more sense if she knew the why.

At the museum, she met the curator. “So, what is missing?”

He looked worried and said, “It is a stone known in ancient times as The Magnificent Heart of the Dragon. It is a large ruby, larger than your fist that was shaped to resemble a heart. The items value is nearly beyond measure, with far greater value than the Hope Diamond. In it's place was left a green rose.”

Kim fought the smile that struggled to rise. Another rose? She had to remain professional if she had any hope of catching the thief. “Has anyone touched the scene?”

“It has been left untouched, as Mr. Load requested.”

“Good.” Kim walked into the space, saw the case with the green rose in it. She smiled. It was cute in its own way. An interesting calling card, which was unusual for the thief. Shego preferred to do jobs without leaving behind any clues, unless she wanted to fight. As expected there was nothing else in the way of clues at the site. The only clue they really had was not even that helpful. “Wade?”

“Yes?”

“Can you see if you can find out where the roses came from?” Kim had no idea if this would help but it was the only thing she could think of.

“I'll see what I can find out about the roses. Your ride is ready to roll.”

“Great.”

Shego had kept the Eye of Horus for a few hours and then dropped it off at her appartment, with rose petals in her bed and her favorite ice cream in her fridge. What was the thief going to leave now? Kim kinda hoped for more ice cream. That had been nice and she never tired of it. She smiled as she thought about this mission. Shego was stealing stuff and Kim was getting treats. The world was clearly going insane. This kind of insanity she could support.

Why was Shego leaving the other stuff, like the roses, the ice cream, the petals on the bed? There had to be more to this than Shego just wanting to steal stuff? The green skinned thief was behaving out of character, well, at least out of character from when they last fought. A lot could have changed in a year and a half.

First there was the Eye of Horus. Why would the woman want that for only a few hours? If she had needed it for a larger plot wouldn't she have kept it? What could Shego have done with it in that short of time? And why leave a tag with the number one on it? Was that some sort of clue as well to taunt her? And then there was this big ruby. She was sure it was going to be in her appartment, with some sort of tag on it but that did not make a lot of sense either. 

An Eye and a Ruby. Eye and Ruby. Eye. Ruby. Wait, not a ruby, the stone was called a Heart. Eye and Heart. Eye. Heart. Eye Heart. Wait a minute? Eye heart? Kim fell off her seat and sat there staring at the ceiling, eyes wide and her mouth open, stunned by the idea. No way! Surely it couldn't mean? Could it? Shego? Really? Honest? Really? Shego? Really? What the hell!?

She opened and closed her mouth a few times, blinking crazily, her thoughts racing a mile a minute. Shego had feelings for her? Was that why she left the stuff in her appartment? Shego was flirting with her? Trying to confess how she felt? This whole idea was radical and made her head spin. 

She was in a daze when she entered her appartment. Sure enough, the Magnificent Heart of the Dragon was lying there on her pillow with a card that read, [Two]. This made Kim smile. Eye and Heart. Was she really writing the message out with objects? Gods how sappy was Shego. 

Pulling back her sheets she noticed that there were more rose petals on her bed and the air smelt of rose more than it had. In the fridge was some take out Chinese food, specifically Black Pepper Chicken, another of her favorites that her ex, Meredith, always gave her grief over eating that for some sort of reason. Kim served herself up some, heated up the vegetable fried rice that went along with it and ate. It had been another long day and what she had figured out was blowing her mind. Shego cared for her?

That brought up another question that Kim had never really addressed before, basically what did she feel for the thief? If Shego were going through all of this to share what her feelings then maybe she should figure out what she wanted. Was she interested in the thief? She thought about their fights, the time spent together with Miss Go, Shego saving her during the Invasion, how much she had missed the thief since then. Kim blinked in surprise at her own thoughts. 

She really did care for the thief as well, as her feelings had been shifting for a while. Kim had kicked Shego into the tower because she had been hurt by the betrayal, the thought that Shego could do that to her. Finding out that the thief had been in the dark as well had shaken her, changed how she saw the green skinned woman. That last year had been tough, having to fight someone she had been starting to have feelings for, even though Kim had not been aware of them consciously. 

Maybe she needed to tell Shego that she might be willing to give the two of them a try. But the stealing... that had to stop. Wait, if she had stollen them, really stollen them then Shego would be in trouble with the law. If they were going to have a chance together that had to be fixed. And if she stole a Eye and a Heart what the hell would the thief steal for the last word. 

The only thing she could think of surely Shego wouldn't steal, right? Because if that was what the thief had in mind than she had to stop it. Kim shuddered. There was no way she was going to let that happen and that dirty thing end up in her bed. No, she had to fix this. “Wade?”

“Yes Kim?”

“Could you look up where the nearest state fair with sheep judging is, please and thank you?”

KPKPKPKPKPKP

Shego slid into the tent where the prize winning animal was kept and then froze at the sight in front of her. Kim was standing there with her arms crossed, an angry expression on her face, tapping her foot. Shego tried to speak but nothing came out. She swallowed and then said, “Uhm... hi?”

“You were going to put a sheep in my bed?” growled Kim, her glare burning a hole in the thief.

“Yes? Well, no, not your bed, just your bathroom.” stated Shego sheepishly. “I figured that would be easier to clean up. Sorry.”

Kim stalked closer and stood right in front of the thief, poking her in the chest with a finger. “A female sheep. I can't believe that you were going to use a sheep.”

Shego shrugged, her green eyes scanning Kim's face. “It completed the phrase.”

“So, you love me?” asked Kim directly, locking her gaze with the thief's.

“I realized how I felt about you last year. It just sort of hit me out of the blue and I wanted to tell you then. But you were dating Meredith at the time and I didn't want to interfere so I waited and planned, knowing that she wouldn't last with you.” admitted Shego.

“You did?” Kim seemed rather surprised by that. 

With a nod, Shego replied softly, “She wasn't right for you.”

“And so you decided to steal things to tell me how you felt?” Kim seemed a bit surprised and irritated by the idea.

“Well, between Wade helping me set it up and getting permission to use the items from the various people involved, it was pretty easy.” Shego smirked at Kim. “I found out your ice cream and Chinese food preferences on my own.”

Kim shook her head, a bit amazed at the lengths Shego had gone to tell her this. “Seriously, you love me?”

Shego looked at the red head hopefully and nodded, “Yes. I really do and have for a while now. How... how do you feel about me?”

Kim sashayed up and put her arms around the green skinned woman's neck. She smiled seductively and purred out, “Well, this plan of yours worked.”

She rose up on her toes and kissed a very surprised Shego who wasted no time in returning the kiss.


End file.
